


Movies

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Amami Week 2020 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Conversations, M/M, Spoilers, but not Danganronpa spoilers, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: They've set off on a journey around the world by sea. Exciting, yes, but what to do with the downtime? Well, Shuichi brought some movies...Amami week day three: ocean
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Amami Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> day three of Amami week, although this is actually an idea ive had since i initially started shipping Shuichi and Rantaro
> 
> spoiler warnings for Psycho (a bad movie) and Dr. No (an alright movie)
> 
> day one: stay/go  
> day two: lost/fault  
> day three: home/ocean  
> day four: trust/family  
> day five: safe/danger  
> day six: gold/green  
> day seven: free space/birthday

Rantaro glanced around. Everything  _ should  _ have been set right for the boat overnight. He'd done checks like this hundreds of times before. But before, he'd always been alone. If something went wrong, he wouldn't be the only one hurt for it. He checked again.

Once he was sure everything was set right, he retreated downstairs. He knocked on the door and opened it, leading him inside. It was a small cabin, with a pair of doors leading to a small bathroom and a small bedroom. It was rather cramped. The cabin had a number of shelves and cupboards, as well as a small stove and sink, a compact kitchen. On the other side of the room was a small couch and table, as well as an extra chair. In that chair sat Shuichi, lost in an exhilarating game of solitaire. He heard the creek of the floor as Rantaro walked over to the table. The twink collapsed on the couch and after a few seconds of catching his breath, promoted a conversation.

“So, thoughts?” 

Shuichi, still busy with his game, shrugged. “It's fun. I imagine I've only experienced a bit of what it's like out here. It'll take me a few days to adjust, but I can see why you like it so much.” Rantaro nodded. “Understandable. Glad you like it.” He stretched in his seat. “Maybe by the time we're back, you'll have learned enough to help me with the ship. Would be nice to not have to do this all by myself.” Shuichi, not looking up from his cards, laughed nervously. “Yeah… Would be cool.”

The pair fell silent once more and eventually, Rantaro stood up to start preparing dinner. He picked something easy to make and before long, it was done. The two made small talk as they ate and before long, they were done. The pair retreated to the bedroom.

“So, like. What's there to do on a boat when we're not sailing?” Rantaro shrugged. “I usually just go to bed after dinner so I can get an early start in the morning. Of course, if there's something you want to do, I'm fine staying up later.” Shuichi nodded. “Well… I did bring my laptop.” He blushed. “I was kinda hoping I could show you some movies I like. It's a special interest of mine, but I don't get many opportunities to talk about it…” Rantaro nodded. “Yeah, alright. Works for me.”

Shuichi stood up and left the room shortly. When he returned, he was carrying a laptop and a small flat rectangle. “I filled a hard drive with all my favorites that I want to show you.” He walked over to the TV and hooked the laptop into it, then hooked the hard drive to the laptop. “Figured we could start tonight with one of my all-time faves.” He clicked around a bit and brought up a movie. “Alfred Hitchcock’s Psycho.” Rantaro nodded. “Okay, yeah, I think I've heard of that. Never seen it myself, though.” Shuichi got excited. “Oh! Can't wait to see what you think of it, then!”

An hour and forty minutes later, the movie finished. Shuichi immediately turned to Rantaro and enthusiastically started grilling him. “So! What did you think!” Rantaro paled. “Well… Let's start with the things I liked, why don't we?” He glanced to the side, trying to avoid looking Shuichi in the eyes. “The score is lovely. That woman at the start of the film, her actress played the part great. The film is very clearly well directed.” Shuichi nodded along excitedly. “And? What else?”

Rantaro scratched his cheek and continued to avoid looking him in the eyes. “Well, let's talk about the problems, I guess.” Shuichi's face fell a little, but nodded.

“So I've told you a little about my sisters, but I don't think I've mentioned Risuka before. She's trans.” Shuichi's eyes fell a little. “Ah.” Rantaro continued. “As you can imagine, it's something I've heard her talk a lot about. But it sounds like I don't need to say more about that.” Shuichi nodded. “I'm certainly not going to deny that aspects of it are dated, but I think if you can look past those, it's still a great film.” Rantaro nodded. “I'm not going to say I hated it or anything. It has positives and negatives.” He paused. “Another sister of mine you probably haven't heard me talk about is Muimi. Or, for that matter, my brother, Koyomi.”

“Did you tell me you don't have any brothers?” Rantaro shrugged. “He and Muimi prefer to keep it a secret to people who aren't especially close to the family, but I figure at this point, if we're close enough to go on a trip around the world together, you're close enough that I can tell you.”

Shuichi was clearly still a little confused. “I'm sorry if this makes me seem rude, but can you explain this a bit more?” Rantaro bit his lip. “It's a bit hard, unfortunately, but I'll try.” He paused for a second. “You'll probably get what I mean before I'm done, especially because, well, the movie we watched.” Another paused as he thought about his words. “Muimi and Koyomi, uh, share a body. They're different people, but one body.” Shuichi nodded. “Oh! Spl-” Rantaro cut him off. “Yeah. Like that, but, y'know, not harmful terminology.”

The pair silently decided to drop the subject. Rantaro stood up and stretched. “It's pretty late now and I still wanna get up early tomorrow, so I think one movie should be where we end things tonight.” Shuichi nodded. “Sure.” He got up and returned his laptop to the main cabin. The pair got ready for bed and before long they were fast asleep.

They woke up early the next day. By now, land was long gone behind them. While Rantaro dealt with piloting the boat, Shuichi stumbled between the top deck and the cabin. They took a few breaks to slow down and rest, but most of the day was spent on making way across the ocean. By the time evening came, both were tired and ready to rest for the night. After a quick dinner, they retreated to the bedroom once more, with Shuichi carrying his laptop.

“Okay, so! I know you didn't really like last night's movie, but here's something different. I've always been a fan of spy movies and the James Bond movies are some of the best in the genre. I want to show you all of them, if you're okay with that, but I figured to start, we should go with the first one, Dr. No.”

Rantaro shrugged. “Sure! They're, what, action movies? That's fine with me.” He sat back and Shuichi started the movie. As it began to play, Shuichi began to excitedly explain. “Okay, so James Bond in this movie is played by Sean Connery. A bunch of other people play Bond throughout the movies, kinda like with Doctor Who but without aliens. Connery is one of my favorites because…” He kept talking throughout the movie and didn't stop until it was over.

As the credits began to roll, Rantaro cleared his throat. “So… that ending shot…” Shuichi avoided looking his boyfriend in the eye and instead glanced around the cabin. He quickly realized what he was doing and turned back towards Rantaro, who gave him a dismissive hand wave. “No.” He laughed a little and moved on. “I liked this! Maybe not the best film I've ever seen, but that was fun.” Shuichi nodded excitedly. “And they get better from here!”

“I can imagine. I really only had a couple small issues, but after that I wanna talk about what I liked about it.” He tapped an outstretched finger. “First is just. That villain was played by a white guy, right?” Shuichi grimaced. “Yeahhh. It's gonna get worse there before it gets better. Still, he played a great villain.” Rantaro agreed, “Yeah. I'm a little disappointed he died like that. I was thinking he would be a reoccurring villain.” He shrugged. “Oh well.”

He tapped a second finger. “My other issue: I've been to Jamaica. I can tell some of that was shot on location, but not all of it and the stuff that wasn't really sticks out. Remind me once we're on that side of the world and I'll take you there.” Shuichi smiled. “Oh, I'd really like that.”

Rantaro sat up again in bed and turned to face Shuichi. “So! Things I liked? Well, I already mentioned the titular villain being great, but Connery is great, too. Wish he was less sexist, but I can cut a film that's older than my parents some slack. The rest of the cast was good, too. I can complain about the accuracy of the setting all day long, but truth be told it's nothing that bothers me a ton. But I think my favorite part of the movie is just the atmosphere. The sets especially help. They all evoke just a specific feeling, really masterfully done.” Shuichi shook his head in agreement. “Yeah! Ken Adams is such a fantastic set designer, and this isn't even my favorite he does for the series.” Rantaro perked up. “Well, then I'm excited to see what you consider your favorite to be.” Shuichi laughed. “I am too!”

Rantaro yawned. “Well, that was fun, but we should sleep soon.” Shuichi stood up and grabbed his laptop off the nearby table. “Yeah…” As the two got ready for bed, Rantaro kept talking. “I think we’ll be making landfall tomorrow, which will be pretty exciting.” Shuichi poked his head back into the bedroom. “Oh, cool.” Before long, they were both in bed, and not long after, they were both fast asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kiiinda loose on the prompt but their on a boat in the ocean so it counts


End file.
